


ART: Young Bellatrix Lestrange 3D

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bellatrix Lestrange, created in Daz3D.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Young Bellatrix Lestrange 3D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second 3D artwork in Daz3D. Generally the artistry is in composition and application of morphs rather than "from scratch," but the Dark Mark was introduced into the 3D environment (not post-produced) - a fairly basic first effort at manipulating underlying texture files.

[Young Bellatrix Lestrange 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Young-Bellatrix-Lestrange-3D-416866631) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
